Running For My Life
by bookgeekfromblackheath
Summary: What if Katniss didn't volunteer for Prim? What if Gale then volunteered for Peeta, to protect Prim? How would the outcome of the Games change? Who would win? Would there still be the war? Ever wondered these questions, because I have. The answers are all here, so come and read, read, READ my epic (Not really) story! Rated T because of what might happen in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so it's my first fanfic, so don't judge me too harshly. Please read, or, or, or *smiles maniacally* I will set those weird lizard thingys, you know the ones that smell like roses, kill Finnick *sobs dramatically* those ones. You get the point.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I own nothing. Only Suzanne Collins does.**

* * *

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie Trinket called in her high, shrilly voice. It took me a moment to realize she meant me, and when I did, I slowly moved towards the stage, eyes staring at the coal dust-coated ground, not wanting the whole of Panem to see my tears. Katniss suddenly ran in front of me, pulling me behind her. What was she doing? Couldn't she see I didn't want to make a scene? I reached my hand up, pretending to wipe my nose, whilst wiping the tears from my eyes, before looking up to see the back of my older sister's head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my face projected on a big screen, and I looked exactly like I felt: lost,innocent, in need of my mother and Katniss' reassuring words and hugs. The sound of Katniss' voice, firm and confident forces me to tear my eyes from the screen, so that I can look at my sister as she gives what I am sure will be a long speech.

"I may look like an unimportant teenage girl to you, all you artificial Capitol freaks, but I believe the point that I am about to make is very valid and important. You see, sending kids off to slaughter is inhumane, but sending a young, frail twelve-year-old girl to certain death is both shallow and monstrous, especially when her family has been through constant hardships." she pauses, both to let out a sob and to catch her breath, before continuing, "Prim's life was ruined by the death of her father at age seven, and I vowed that, from that day on, she would not suffer anymore! And here you are, getting ready to take her to some fancy arena where the whole country will see her unjust death on live television! All I can say is, your cruelty has been noted and the price for it is very high." I crumbled as soon as she mentioned our father's death, and now I am gripping Katniss for support, wailing screaming like a two-year-old.

"Well, now, I know that this is a shock to you, but, well, being chosen for the Games is an honor, and I am sure you will soon see that Primrose has been given the biggest opportunity of her life: the opportunity to - " Effie begins, and I want to puke due to the way she sugarcoats the Games, however Katniss finishes Effie's sentence for her.

"Kill people in the most despicable way, before dying a dreadful death herself." I still can't believe the defiance my sister is showing her, and I can't help but feel lucky that the Peacekeepers here are not the kind to reinforce the cruel laws that basically everyone breaks. Suddenly, I am fearful that her little 'speech' may lead to punishment, most likely a horrible experience in the arena that my sister will be, to her undoubted dismay, be forced to watch. I am, for once, thankful when Effie Trinket's shrill voice calls out, "Well, now it's time for the boys!" I use the time it takes her to pull out the fateful slip of paper to get onto the stage, where I wipe my tears away.

"Peeta Mellark!" shouts Effie, and, although I don't recognize the name, I can see the flash of recognition on Katniss' face, and a quick scan of the crowd of boys shows who is most likely Peeta. He looks to be my sister's age, and his blue eyes, almost matching to mine, are frozen in terror, but he tries to position his blond hair, yet again so like mine, to hide his fear, clearly not wanting to seem weak to his opponents that will undoubtedly watch the other Reapings later today. In all the buzz of Katniss' speech, I forgot about the recap of the Reapings, and now am ashamed of myself for looking weak on camera. But then I remember Johanna Mason, who won a few years ago, looked weak until towards the end of her Games, and I decide that I will play the same card.

As Peeta starts to walk towards the stage, hear two words that take a while to sink in, before I realize their meaning: "I volunteer," Gale's unmistakably rough voice shouts, louder than I thought it was possible for him to speak. Katniss' eyes grow wide in fear, before calming herself down. "I volunteer as tribute." Gale says.

It doesn't take me twenty seconds to realize why he did this. A) So that he could protect me in the arena, and to get me back home, even thought the cost will be his own life, and B) So that Katniss realizes his love for him that he suspects she has (It is no secret Gale like-likes Katniss, and that he wants her to feel the same way.)

Effie, who seems to have perked up due to the occurring of such a rare event says, "I believe we have a volunteer! Congratulate uh, um Mr. - "

"Gale Hawthorne" I say, and I can't help but look at him like he has just made the biggest mistake of his life, which in a way, he has.

Effie Trinket, whose hair is a brilliant pink, who makes me want to be sick at the mere sight of her, smiles at me, a real, reassuring smile, not a fake, staged one that she feels is mandatory. "Yes, Mr. Hawthorne, congratulations on being District Twelve's first ever volunteer!"

Gale smiles at me, though I only glare at him. Now with my older sister's best friend thrown in the mix, any shred hope of winning the Games, however small, has now been snatched away from me. I would never live with myself if I let Gale die, or, even worse, _kill _him.

"Well, I present District Twelve's tributes for the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games: Miss. Primrose Everdeen and Mr. Gale Hawthorne!" Effie Trinket says, before ushering Gale and I inside. We have about an hour before we must say goodbye to our families and friends; an hour to cry all my tears. Gale takes my small, sweaty in his large, rough one and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

**Note: I am a through and through Peeniss Everlark fan, and that is where I hope the story will go, but who knows. Other Hunger Games couples I like: **

**Haymitch + Effie = Effmitch Trinathy**

**Annie + Finnick = Annick Cresdair**

**Gale + Madge = Gadge Underthorne**

**Prim + Rory = Priry Everthorne**

**President Snow + Alma Coin (What, they're both equally evil, and both equally dead) = Presima Snoin**

**What are _your_ fav Hunger Games couples? Maybe if you tell me them, I will use them in the story!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, RATE, WHATEVS!**

**~abnegation-dauntless-girlepic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so shout-out to TheObsessor, who pointed out that the ship names I supplied you guys with in the last chapter aren't the real ones. I guess I just like creating ship names, and didn't want to use the real ones. However, I am a big fan of the ship name, Peeniss Everlark, because, I mean, it was a bit of a fail! Also, I know that I kept jumping between tenses. It's a bad fault of mine. The story is set in the present tense though, just to make it clear. Anyway, thanks for reading, following, favouriting, whatevs! Enjoy this installment!**

* * *

As soon as I was alone in the room, I cried. I smashed my face into a velvet pillow, and sobbed, loud choking sounds. Tears slid down my cheeks in little rivers, but I didn't bother wiping them away. Why? Why did this have to happen to me? My name was only in the Reaping once out of thousands, and yet that disgustingly perfect hand of Effie's managed to pull it out of the Reaping Ball. My sorrow quickly turns to anger as I realize that the Reaping could've been rigged, so that "Primrose Everdeen" was the only name in the Reaping Ball.

I want to attack any Capitol person I see, as, now that I have realized how unjust it all is, I know that I must avenge this. But before I can even begin to start plotting to kill Effie, the doors open and Katniss and my mother flood into the room. Tears threaten to spill down my cheeks for the third time today, and I let them. Katniss embraces me in her warm, loving arms and I begin the laborious task of trying to remember every tiny detail of her. Her long, dark plait, her grey eyes filled with fire, fire that has been there since our father died. I want to remember it all, yet, as soon as I blink, Katniss' face disappears. I know that I will have to try harder, if I want to remember this mother-like girl that I call my sister.

"Prim, I want you to listen, okay?" I nod, my face buried in her shoulder. Suddenly I have a question, so important that I refuse to play the Games without the knowledge of its answer.

"Why didn't you volunteer for me, Katniss?" I ask, before letting myself return to crying into Katniss' shoulder. I hear her sigh, before she says, "It was a hard decision to make, but, Gale and I agreed, at least one of us had to stay here to protect our families. You see, if you got Reaped, and I volunteered for you, what would happen if Gale then got Reaped? You, Mom, Hazel, Rory, Vick, Posy, Gale and I would most likely all die. Therefore, we decided that, if your name was read out, Gale would make sure he was your District partner, which of course, happened. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before."

I suddenly become conscious of my mother, who has been silent the whole time. I know that I am running out of time, so I quickly say, "Mom, look after Lady and Buttercup for me, okay? Bye Mom, Bye Katniss." I say, and give them a final hug before they leave the room. My next visitor surprises me, yet I am nonetheless pleased to see Rory Hawthorne.

"Hey," I say, a smile playing on my lips. I know why he's here. "couldn't stay away from me, could you?" this receives a smile from Rory, before his face turns deadly serious.

"Listen, Prim, I have loved you since the day I first saw you on my first day of school. Sure, you were in the year above me, but I still saw you at break and such, and you looked stunning. Blond hair, and blue eyes, a true rarity in the Seam. And I wish that they weren't going to be lost to these horrid Games." I pretend to be shocked by this, but the truth is, I sort of knew we were made from each other ever since Katniss introduced me to the Hawthornes, when I was about eight.

When I finally reply, my voice is hoarse and heavy with emotion as I say, "Well, I always knew we were made for each other."

"Prim, I know we are both young and such, but, with you heading to impending doom, will you marry me if I ever see you again?" the words slip out of Rory's mouth, and I can't think of any other answer apart from, "Yes." Rory's face lights up, as does mine, as he slips a little wooden ring that he must have made himself onto my left ring finger. I know what he wants this ring to be: my token from home in the Games. Tears flood down my cheeks, happy, for once, as I let myself be smothered with hugs and kisses from my new fiancée.

Peacekeepers eventually tell Rory that he must leave, and he gives me one last peck on the lips before exiting the room, leaving me to marvel at the wonderful feeling Rory Hawthorne has just supplied me with. Then I remember that he can become my husband if I simply win the Games, a feat that is impossible, yes, but is now my dream. I play with my ring for a bit longer, imagining what it would be like to get out of the arena alive, to marry Rory, to not have to worry about my sister taking tesserae anymore, to be happy. But then I remember that this future would mean no Gale, and I quickly let the thoughts slip away.

My engagement to Rory is, yes premature, but how long do either of us have left in this world? Days, weeks, months? And I love him, he loves me, what else is needed for the engagement to make sense?

Eventually, I hear Effie Trinket's voice calling me to get on a train, and I make my way towards her voice, tempted to discover what a train is like. A couple minutes later, I am seated on a chair that is just about the most elaborate thing I have ever touched, with its dark, carved frame, and soft, velvet seat. I have had a mere trifle of the many dishes that have been offered to me, as the food looks so horrendously perfect, that it seems almost artificial. Gale, Effie and I sit in silence, awaiting the arrival of my mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, the famous "Drunk of Twelve". I vaguely remember my mother saying something about him winning the Second Quarter Quell, where there was double the amount of tributes, but all I can think about that is, how did he become such a mess, then?

When it becomes clear that Haymitch will most likely not be making an appearance, Effie directs our attention to just about the biggest screen I have ever seen, apart from the ones on public buildings. I know what we will be watching: the recap of the Reapings. I can only hope Katniss and my mother aren't too worried for me when they see the undoubtedly strong Career tributes on our battered old thing of a television at home. I take a deep breath, prepared to discover that every single one of my competitors are muscular and strong. This will be a long night.

* * *

**So, that's Chapter Two! As I said in the last chapter, I am a fan of _Prory, _and I mean, who wouldn't want to see this kind of fluff between Prim and Rory? However, I completely understand if you didn't like the fluff. I just had my prize giving, and I got the French award, YAY!? Okay, so now I am going to update my crossover fanfic, so peace out! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**~abnegation-dauntless-girlepic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so first, thanks to the people who have reviewed! It really makes my day! So, here's the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

* * *

First, District One's Reapings come up, and my heart sinks at the sight of this District's tributes. I was expecting strong and muscular, but _these _people were not what I expected. "Glimmer Gratsby" rings out the Capitolite voice of District One's escort. She is wearing an outfit that puts Effie's dress to shame. The dress follows the theme of the luxury items District One supplies the Capitol with, and is covered entirely in giant diamonds, luxurious chocolates that some kids try to pull off and eat, fancy silken shapes and, of course, some luxuriously soft velvet for the actual dress.

Glimmer walks up onto the stage, an enormous amount of pride and confidence written on her face. Of course, she finds it an honor to represent her District in the Games. She wears a frilly white blouse, with a lovely, knee-length blue velvet skirt, and seems about sixteen. But really strikes me is her beauty, golden girls in neat ringlets, green eyes that make you wonder what they hide, unblemished skin, and a smile that hides the strength she undoubtedly hides. Once she has stood herself on the stage, the escort pulls out the name from the boys' Reaping Ball. "Marvel Tyre" the lady says unemotionally, and I see Marvel, dressed in a green shirt and black trousers.

He is, again, about sixteen, and his rust-colored hair, combined with his blue eyes make him look, in every way, charming. As he walks up the steps onto the stage, he pumps the air with his fist, and I feel sick at the glee etched in his face. The two tributes shake hands, and the screen fades out, before, several seconds later, District Two comes on the screen. This District's escort is dressed in grey silk, and has hair covered in silver dye, fitting in with the masonry trade of the District.

"Clove Frume" the voice shouts, and a girl a couple years older then me, fourteen, maybe fifteen, makes her way to the stage. She has long, silky black hair that tumbles down her back in waves, and Brown eyes that make you think of the chocolate from District One's escort's outfit. She wears a long, simple grey dress, and seems only slightly scared, possibly because of the fact that she could be up against a boy who she seems to have locked her stare on. He has blond hair, slightly darker than mine, and grey, seemingly empty eyes. He wears a simple shirt and trousers, and he seems to be worried for Clove. The name that gets called a couple of seconds later belongs to the boy, who I now know to be called Cato Derase, and I can see the mix of anger, fear and dread on both Cato and Clove's faces as he makes his way onto the stage, and when the two shake hands, I can see a sort of spark between them.** (A/N I know that in the book, Cato volunteers, but I like it more this way, as it plays up the Cato and Clove romance. That's another thing, I like the thought of Cato and Clove in love.)**

The tributes from District Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten flash by quickly, the escorts always being equally badly dressed, and the tributes all being (Apart from in Four) completely terrified. Little details of them stick in my mind, like the girl from Five's foxlike face, and the crippled foot of the boy from Ten, but when it is District Eleven's Reaping, I can't help but notice both of the tributes.

The escort, a man this time, is dressed in a suit of many colors, fitting with District Eleven's agriculture trade, and as he calls out the first name (Rue Waters **A/N Yes, I know that is Augustus from TFiOS' last name, but, that makes it more special!**), the girl's, I can't help but think that her name is a flower like mine, and that I want her as my ally in the Games, no matter what. Yes, it is early to think about allies, but I know I won't get far in the Games without them. Gale is a definite ally, but Rue seems like another ally I could have.

When I discover who she is, I want her as an ally even more. She is definitely twelve, my age, and she looks exactly like me, apart from the fact that she has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and coffee-colored skin. She is dressed in a blouse that was once white, but has turned grey from what I suspect to be years of wear and tear. her skirt, or rather, the rag around Rue's waist, is a sort of pale, yellow color, and does nothing to hide the shaking in her legs as she approaches the stage. I know the fear she feels; I felt it this morning. It is the fear of dying a horrible, messy death that family members will be forced to watch. I keep my eyes glued on her until I hear "Thresh Xavier" called to the stage.

Thresh is about eighteen, but looks even older, and is tall and muscular, probably due to working in the fields or whatever. He has short, dark hair, and eyes that seem to be pitch black, and hold many mysteries. he wears a pair of dirtied shorts and no shirt, showing that it is too hot to wear a shirt in District Eleven. At first I am shocked by how much skin is being unnecessarily shown off by Thresh, but then I see that all the other boys are shirtless, and excuse him for it. Thresh and Rue shake hands, and I feel adrenaline pumping through me, as it is now District Twelve's Reaping.

I see Effie strut onto stage, dressed in her bright pink outfit. Unlike the other escorts, Effie has chosen to _not _wear something that matches District Twelve's trade, coal, and I don't blame her. Who would want to wear something that consists of black and dust? Even District Twelve's past stylists have had to give the tributes poor costumes for the tribute parade. Uhh, the tribute parade. Wear they dress us all up in costumes and parade us through the Capitol, where screaming crowds of Capitol citizens line the roads.

"Primrose Everdeen!" shouts Effie, and I brace myself for Katniss' long speech, but, for some reason that is unknown to me, they skip it, and all I see is me standing on the stage, waiting for my District partner's name to be called out. I can almost hear the confusion of the other tributes, as they have just missed out on my walk up to the stage. I, personally, am thankful, as it means that my competitors have not yet seen how weak I am.

"Peeta Mellark!" rings out Effie's voice, and I realize that it was only five seconds later that Gale volunteered for Peeta, and, after taking in how strong he looks, I zone out for the rest of our Reaping, which isn't longer than a minute. Effie's voice brings me back from my trance, and I discover that it is time to go to bed, as I have a 'big, big, big day tomorrow!'.

When I enter my room, I gasp at the beauty of the silken curtains, embroidered bedding, and, best of all, the shower that I can see in the en suite. In less than five minutes, I have thrown of my clothes, unplaited my hair, and turned on the warm spray of the shower. The water's warmth radiates up and down my body, and the shampoo and conditioner I use on my hair cool my hands down, the texture almost soothing them. Once I am sure the majority of the knots in my hair are out, I do it up in a quick plait, much like the one Katniss constantly wears, and slip on some cotton pajamas I discover on my pillow. After slipping under the bedcovers, it takes next to no time for me to drift off to Dreamland, where I will undoubtedly witness nightmares.

* * *

**OKAY, SO REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, WHATEVS! HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR! CHECK OUT MY DIVERGENT-HUNGER GAMES CROSSOVER, THE HANCOCK SURVIVAL GAMES IF YOU HAVE THE TIME. WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPITOL LETTERS?! BYE!**

**~abnegation-dauntless-girlepic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, you guys haven't been reviewing, which is alright, but I would REALLY appreciate it. Also, I won my school's Talent Show today. It was epic! This chapter is about Prim's dream, with some other stuff possibly. I know, it's a bit boring, but, if you review, I'll make a better chapter ASAP. Here it is.**

* * *

_I am surrounded by trees, very much like the ones in the woods Katniss risks her life to go in everyday. But there is a difference here, death is in the air, and it plans on getting me. Suddenly Gale appears, sweaty and out of breath. Before I can ask what's wrong, I see what is. A Career tribute, possible that Clove girl from District Two, is chasing him with a long, silver knife. Gale's pleading grey eyes lock on my blue ones, asking for help, but I know that help is impossible, without sacrificing myself. Yes, it sounds cold and heartless, but I don't want to die here, I want to become a Victor, marry Rory, live my life in peace. _

_As Clove starts stabbing Gale, I look away. Sure, I have seen this level of gore at home, and have not even thought twice about helping the victim, but, something about witnessing a friend's bloody death makes me squeamish. I hear the cannon, and know that Gale has run out of luck, that he is dead. As I turn to face Clove, knowing she will advance on me, I find myself staring into Rue's eyes. I let out one, solitary scream, as I realize that Gale, my brother-like friend, has been killed at the seemingly merciless hands of twelve-year-old Rue._

_The evil, malicious glint in her eye is all I need to tell me that this is not Rue, this is one of the Capitol's mutts,genetically enhanced. She is something that needs to be dosposed of, and I will be the one to do it. I look around for a wrapon, and succeed by finding a long, sipver knife, covered in blood, Gale's blood. Rueust have dropped it, thinking that we would never even dream of attacking her. _

_My hand shakes as I carefully sneak up on Rue, who is now standing over Gale's blood-covered body. Anger supplies me with a sudden rush of energy, and I leap onto Rue, who makes no attempt to free jerself from my clutches. I raise the knife, ready to give Rue her death-blow, when the ground suddenly opens up, swallowing up both of us._

I wake up, screaming for Katniss' loving arms And drenched in sweat. Then I remember where I am: miles away from Katniss, on my way to certain death. I sob into my pillow, awaiting the end of this never-ending night.

KATNISS' POV

When I formed the plan with Gale, I had hoped we wouldn't have to use it. Unfortunately, my hopes are never the reality. Gale and Prim, two of the closest people to me, are on a teain, miles away and geading to almost certain death. And there is nothing I can do about it. For the first time in my life, Prim cannot be helped by me. Unless...

Unless I can scrap up enough money from all the citizens of District Twelve to buy Prim a gift in the Games. That would show her how we are all betting on her. But, the citizen's of District Twelve always barely scrape a living for themselves, let alone have spare money to give to the young people who go to the Games. A knock on the door arouses me from my thoughts. It's about ten o'clock, and it's a Sunday, so I suppose I should have gone hunting by now, but, what with Prim and Gale gone, there seemed to be no point to it. I quietly glide over to the door, expecting to find Rory or Vick, but instead find myself staring into blue eyes. Prim's. I inspect the rest of her face, hoping that she is all here, and am disappointed when I realize that this blue-eyed person is Peeta Mellark, whose life has been saved by Gale.

"What do you want?" I snap. I am a little bit edgy I guess, due to the loss of my closest friends/family.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you're okay." Peeta mumbles, and I am suddenly furious. How dare he question my feelings about Gale and Prim being snatched away from me?

"Of course I'm not! Why would I be?"

"Well, I dunno, I just, Katniss, I, I, I - "

"Stop it! I don't need any soppy apology for something that is the Capitol's fault! Just, aaaaahhhh!" I suddenly want Gale's warm, muscular arms, which always seemed to comfort me, even though he next to never hugged me. I throw myself into Peeta's arms, hoping that they will comfort me. Surprisingly, they do, and, if possible, they do it better than Gale's arms. "Just, let me get comforted by you." I quietly whisper into his shirt. I know I should be hunting, getting food for my mother and I, but I need a day to let the size of the problem sink in.

I feel his smile, and it radiates through me. "Katniss, I love you." he says each of those words as if he is speaking his thoughts unknowingly, in a hushed, loving tone. The words startle me. The only time he would've noticed me would have been all those years ago, when he gave me the bread that saved Prim, my mother and my lives. He got a giant bruise because of it, so he should be anything but the loving, caring boy that is hugging me. I don't know whether I really love him, but I know so much about him: that he is strong because of the fifty kilo bags of flour he carries around the market, that the only person in our school who is better at wrestling than him is his older brother, and that he is exceptionally nice.

"I love you too." I say back to him, in the exact same voice. the words are new on my tongue, as I have only said them a few times, and those times were when Prim was upset, or yesterday, when she was saying her goodbyes to me... and one other time, when I said goodbye to Gale...

_I rush into the room, still flustered from my goodbye to Prim. Gale is sitting hunched over, clearly traumatized by the goodbyes he has just had to give his family. His face lights up though, at the sight of me."Hey Catnip! " he says, jpking around with my nickname._

_"Listen, we need to talk." I say, startling myself with the confidence in my voice._

_He nods, "Yeah, um, Katniss, I want you to know that I have loved you since I first saw you, when I was fourteen and you were twelve."_

_My cheeks flush red, as I digest this piece of information. Gale Hawthprne has just admitted his love for me, and it is not the family kind that I thought it was. Not wanting to get on his bad side, after all, he has sacrificed himself for me, I return with a hushed "I love you too." Before saying goodbye, and rushing home, with no Prim, no Gale and a mother who is most likely going to zone out after Prim's death, just like she did after my father's._

Yes, I told Gale I loved him, but those words were laced with falsity, abd he probably knows it, deep down. However, when I told Peeta not one minute ago, I felt as if I was speaking the truth. "Please help me." I ask him, now fiercely fighting back tears I have had since the Reaping yesterday. He simply nods, probably still speechless from my declaration of my love for him, and I take his hand.

We start walking, fast, towards the bakery, Peeta leading me there. If it wasn't for him, I would be terrified to go into the house of th witch, but his strong arms reassure me that it is safe.

* * *

**So, I know that the change of POV was to add in the Peeniss Everlark fluff, what do you think of it? Should I do some more of it in future chapters? Oh, and, guys, plz review, as I have decided not to update again until I have at least fifteen reviews. Bye for what could be a while. REVIEW!**

**~ abnegation-dauntless-girlepic**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, thanks to TheObsessor (again!) I have been inspired to write again. Sorry about my outrageous request last time. I have decided that one review will equal a new update. Okay? Okay.**

* * *

When we enter the bakery, I am almost overwhelmed by the delicious aroma that hits me, and I almost reach for a nearby roll, when I notice the witch, standing not five metres away from me. "What is this horrid Seam scum doing here?" She quizzes Peeta, and, knowing that she will easily beat him do too my actions, I decide to say a half-lie: "Because she wanted some bread." I say, and she laughs, a horrible, choking sound. My lie works, though, as Peeta's not mother walks off to God knows where.

"Sorry about that. She hasn't been in a good mood since Gale, is that right?, volunteered for me, claiming that 'scum like him shouldn't be wasting their life like that,' as I was 'ready to go in with a fair fight'." Peeta says, and I can't help but laugh at the surprisingly accurate imitation of his mother that he puts on. I know I need to get out and hunt, but I like being with Peeta, and the tribute parade is going to be on soon, so I might as well watch it here. However, I know Prim AND Gale wouldn't be pleased with me skiving off the duties I now have for two families, well, one and two people, so I get up to leave, but Peeta, seeming to read my thoughts, Pulls me back. "You can have three or four loaves from me. They can be the kind with fruit and nuts in them, so they should keep you going and the Hawthornes, is that right?, going for a couple days."

I blink at him, stunned by how much he seems to know about me: Me supplying not only my family with food, but also Gale's. I slowly come back towards him, and, hand in hand, we walk into the room where the Mellarks's keep their old television (A/N I don't remember if they have a name or not, so I am just going to keep calling them televisions), and I sit down on a small sofa where (A/N Sorry, I'm British, so I call a couch a sofa) I am practically forced onto Peeta's lap, a love seat, possibly, and we both make no objection to the physical closeness we now have.

"So, Katniss, is there anything I can get you? I mean, not now, but possibly in later days? Like a little bit of money, or free bread?" he says, and I can't help but think back to the night when he saved the lives of Prim, my mother and I, and realize that I haven't ever thanked him.

"Thank you, Peeta. For, for the bread, this, your offer, everything. I, I, I feel greatly indebted to you, more than I can even express, so, so, so - " Peeta's lips are suddenly on mine, and I think back to the other kisses I have received from other boys, only to realize that this is my first. I indulge in the kiss, using my hands to pull his face closer to mine, letting the fiery feeling his lips give me radiate through my body, and his hands are quickly on my waste. Before we know it, a voice, which I believe to be that of Aaron, Peeta's oldest brother saying, "Woah, little bro. Why are you snogging a tich from the Seam? which makes us both pull away, faces red with embarrassment.

Oh great, now I can't talk through the reasons for the kiss with Peeta, as the arrival of Aaron signifies the two-minute warning to see the tribute parade, which means all the Mellarks, even the witch of a mother, will be in this room very soon. I settle in what seems to be a comfortable position for both Peeta and I on his lap, and pretty soon his arms have laced around my waist, as we watch all this year's tributes parade through the Capitol.

Prim's POV

Once I get to the Capitol, which seems to be filled with people that are either hugely obese or completely unnatural, I am rushed into a room where three people that are apparently my prep team, start to 'beautify' me. One, a man with orange corkscrews for hair, is called Flavius, and he seems delighted to have a 'townie' to work with, as their eyes and hair colour are so much more appealing to the audience, before I correct him by saying, "I'm Seam, actually." He brushes off this comment, and begins to unplait my hair, which I have only just noticed seems to be glossier and shinier than ever before, probably due to that shampoo and conditioner stuff I used on the train. He brushes it out, before doing it in a sort of half-up half-down style, using the natural waves the plaits have created to give the hair that is down something interesting about it.

One, who is completely green and slightly overweight, Octavia, starts to work on my nails, which are practically non-existent, due to my continuous chewing of them. "Oh well, extensions are always so much easier to work with." she says, before plunging her hand into a box that holds varying sizes of what look like severed fingernails, but turn out to be the 'extensions' Octavia was talking about. she begins to attach them, one-by-one, before painting them in a sort of orange-glow colour.

Venia, who looks the most normal out of all three of them, works on my face, using some sort of beige-coloured cream to make my skin look unblemished, and adding light shades of blue just on the edges of my eyes, as to bring out the softness in them. After a while, I zone out of what they're doing, and focus on Rory's ring, my token. It seems to be a simple ring, smooth and unmarked, but I suddenly see three little figures just inside it: P&R.

"Prim, we're done" Flavius says, in a somewhat annoyed tone, which arouses suspicions that this isn't the first time he has had to say those words to me. That's when I realize that, while I was playing with my ring, they had taken off my robe and pull off any body hair, which I don't seem to posses, as I don't feel any pain, and there is no evidence anywhere that they pulled any out. However, I am vaguely aware of a tingling sensation on my legs and part of my arms (A/N I know she was using her arms to play with the ring, but let's pretend she was SOOO absorbed in the ring she didn't notice them putting the creamy stuff on) which, when I look at them, are covered in a yellowy foam, which I guess is to stop any hair that MIGHT grow during the Games.

When I look in the mirror, I look like a perfect version of me, hiding any blemishes on the skin, yes, but unmistakably Primrose Everdeen. The prep team quickly scrape off the foam, which takes less than a minute, before telling me that Cinna, my stylist, is ready to meet me and scurrying off to God knows where. I consider grabbing my robe before this Cinna guy comes, but I know that he will probably make me take it off again. But, the need to cover myself up is so strong that I decide to grab it anyways, and just as I am tying it on, Cinna enters.

"Take a seat, Primrose. I'm Cinna, your stylist." says the young man. He seems completely normal, with only some gold eyeliner altering his natural appearance. I quickly take a seat, and wait for Cinna to tell me that I will be dressing as a glorified coal miner for the tribute parade, or, even worse, naked like they did one year, but instead he says, "So, Primrose, - " he starts, but I quickly interrupt him. "Just Prim." I say, not wanting to be called by such a posh name by this seemingly cool guy. I just hope his outfit idea DOES include clothes. "Well, Prim," he begins again, now using the name I can relax by being called. "your District's trade is coal-mining, but the normal outfits are just a bit, well, dull, aren't they?" Naked. That's what I'll be. He wants some flair, so naked is probably the way to go in the Capitol. "So, Portia and I - Portia's Gale's stylist, by the way - we decided that we would..."

I am currently standing on my chariot, a tiny sliver of a being compared to Gale, who stands tall and solemn next to me. We both wear entirely black outfits, and are currently discussing our chances of surviving this parade. You see, Cinna decided that Gale and I would wear FLAMES as to cause a stir with the sponsors, but, in Gale and my eyes, Cinna just wants to severely injure us.

"I could pull off your cloak if you pull off mine." Gale says, and I simply nod in agreement. District One's chariot pulls out of the building and into the Capitol's bright streets, and, before we know it, District Eight's is pulling out and Cinna is at our side, holding a sort of torch in his hand.

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." he says, before bringing the torch to Gale and my cloaks. I gasp, expecting to feel pain, but instead feel a tingling sensation in my back. I start to smile, and watch Cinna walk off, and he turns just as Eleven are pulling out of the building, and says something that is inaudible to me, due to the cheers of the Capitolite crowd. "What did he say?" I ask Gale, and the answer comes as a quick grab of my hand, juts as the chariot pulls into the street.

The crowd practically has hysterics at the sight of our fiery costumes, and Gale and I simply smile and wave with our free hands. I am astonished to suddenly hear people calling 'Primrose! Primrose!' and 'Gale! Gale!', a feat that can only happen if the spectators actually bother to look through their programs, and I decide to play up the crowd a bit. I smile and shake my head when they call my name, and mouth 'Prim' several times. After a while, the crowd cottons on to what I am saying, or rather, mouthing, and start shouting 'Prim! Prim!' as well as 'Gale! Gale!'

Our chariot finally pulls into the City Circle, and after president Snow gives a quick speech about something I don't quite bother focusing on, the chariots pull back into the building, where Cinna AND Portia await us. "You two were amazing!" they say, and Gale and I simply return the compliment, but I suddenly realize that about half the tributes are staring at us. it seems that they must envy our instant stardom or something, which I take nothing but pride in showing off with, and I smile to myself, knowing that Gale and I have made a VERY impressive debut.

* * *

**And there it is, Chapter Five. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and, due to my absolute LOVE of reviews, I think that I will give you a small deal: ONE REVIEW EQUALS A NEW UPDATE. Okay? Okay. Oh, and let me tell you a completely uninteresting story I greatly feel the need to tell:**

**I was playing it (or tag if you are from America) at TWILIGHT (see what I did there?) and I ran into a tree branch which was at eye-level, which basically means, long-story short, that I now have a cut in the same place Katniss had after the feast in The Hunger Games. Oh, and then I walked into the tree branch AGAIN when I was trying to figure out which branch cut me. Just a little bit of unimportant stuff in my life for you there. Goodbye.**

**~bookgeekfromblackheath (Have you noticed I changed my name?)**


End file.
